With a heart like mine
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: He is my life. But I can't deal with him breaking my heart everyday. Today, I told him to get out and never come back. A part of me never wants to see him again, yet another part of me wants him breaking my heart, just so I can be near him. Grimmnel
1. My deranged hero

**I'm back! First of all, I gotta tell you guys about my old fanfics! I'm on a total block for myy Hitsukarin fic but I'm trying! When it comes to Linger, I'm working on the sasuhina ending. Back to the present. Hopefully you guys are familiar with myy Sasuhina fic, Tame What You Can Not See. It was based on the lyrics of Love the way you lie by Eminem aka myy future husband and Rihanna. NOW, they made a Love the way you lie part 2! And it's Rihanna feat. Eminem and it's effing awesome! So you wonder what made me apply it Grimmnel? Well, this whole day I've been reading Grimmnel fanfics and this seemed to fir them perfectly! With Nel's sweet yet tough personality and Grimmjow's insane personality! So this was born! Hope you guys enjoy! Unfortunately, this might be short cuz there's like 3 more verses cuz i'm not making the chorus separate. too much work. anyways, hope you guys like it! Oh and please read and review Linger cuz i think it has a lot of potential! And if you wanna see the fic i did based on Love the way you lie Part 1 then search for Sasuhina and it's called Tame what You Can Not See. Ok I'm blabbering rite now, but i think my fics are getting better! Sorry I'm blabbering again but I do appreciate the reviews I am getting. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm not kidding. I really don't own Bleach. At all. Seriously. No joke. Like dead serious. Ok. Got it? Good.**

**

* * *

**

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie  
_

_He was so sweet when we first got together. But soon after, things changed. We started arguing more, and fighting more. Fighting to the point where we broke furniture in the house. Minutes later after we fight, we end up making love on the floor or wherever we end up after shoving each other. This happens everytime I ask him about what he does and why he ends up coming home so late. And when I accuse him of cheating, he explodes. But I have no choice than to think he's cheating or doing something I wouldn't approve of. I already know that he's in a gang, and I've come to terms with that. He told me about it as soon as I became his girlfriend. I never asked him to change for me but just to tell me the truth so I can be there for him. I'd do anything for him, and no matter how much my hearts bleeds out for him, or how many tears I cry, no matter how many bruises and scratches end up on my body, I will always run back to him. I will always love you, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. _

Nel walked through the door, another sigh of relief that the day was over. She threw her coat and high heels onto the white leather couch and smiled. _Now to find my man!_ She hurried to their bedroom and leaned against the door smiling warmly at what she saw. 20 year old Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, sleeping soundly on the bed. Nel scanned every inch of his body. From his icy blue spiked hair, down to his back, rippling with muscles that Nel wrapped herself in almost every night, then down to his legs, smooth long legs. She sighed once again and quietly tiptoed to the bed, but before she could even lift her leg to get into the bed...

"Welcome home, sexy." Grimmjow muttered groggily. Nel pouted and stood up with her arms crossed across her chest.

"How the hell do you do that?" She whined. But it was true. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could ever sneak up on Grimmjow...at least succeed at it. That was one of the many things she loved about him, the fact that he could sense her presence. That made Nel feel as if they shared this special bond that no one could break or imitate. Grimmjow sat up, yawned,stretched, and rubbed the stuff out of his eyes, smirking.

"You'll never sneak up on me, babe. Now come here cause I don't feel like chasing after you." He demanded. Nel shook her head and crawled into the bed with Grimmjow. She gasped as she felt her boyfriend tighten his grip on her waist but soon settled in the embrace and nuzzled her face into the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

"How was work?"

Nel pouted. "Tiring. Rukia wants me and Orihime to model her new dresses with the heels that Uryuu designed. But those things are 5 inches tall! I haven't been trained to walk in those kind of heels!"

"Ugh, you really need training to walk in a pair of shoes?"

Nel shoved Grimmjow playfully. "Yeah. Unless you wanna-"

"No thanks." He cut in coldly.

"Exactly. But let's not talk about work, it's annoying. Let's go out to eat tonight!"

Grimmjow sighed. "I can't. I'm goin' out with the boys tonight."

Nel shook her head and pushed herself out of Grimmjow's arms. "Every single time! Every time I wanna go out, you gotta do something! Grimmjow what the hell? If you're cheating on me can you _please _just tell me so I can stop hurting? Damn it!" She threw the sheets off of her and ran out of the room, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she heard Grimmjow's footsteps behind her. Nel's heart nearly stopped as he gripped her arms and forced her to face him.

"Again wit this bullshit, Nel? You know damn well I'm not cheatin' on you!"

Nel shut her eyes, not wanting to end up gazing into those eyes she fell in love with. "Prove it!"

"Has any chick come up to you an' say I'm screwin her?"

Nel looked away. "..."

"Answer me!"

Nel turned back to Grimmjow and opened her eyes. Her soft hands placed themselves on his face and looked into his eyes. "Tell me that you love me, Grimm."

He scowled and looked away. "No need to tell you something you already know." That was it. If he didn't have the balls to tell her he loved her, then there was no point. She pushed herself away from his grasp and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Nel sat on the sink, crying her eyes out. Her heart was breaking again, it was on the brink of obliterating. She gasped as Grimmjow bashed the door with his fists.

"NEL! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN UNTIL YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! BETTER YET, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DO! I'VE BEEN WITH YOU SINCE JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT YOU DO FOR A LIVING? YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT, GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow growled and kicked down the door, stormed in and pulled Nel off the sink by her wrists, dragging her to the living room. Nel screamed and screamed, desperately trying to break free.

"LET ME GO!"

"NO!"

"LET ME GO!"

Grimmjow threw Nel onto the couch and pinned her down. "What. The Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You." He gritted through his teeth.

Nel looked dead into his eyes. "You."

"You know I love you, Nel."

She rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. Get off me and get out."

"Nel-"

"I HATE YOU GRIMMJOW JAGGERJAQUEZ! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND STAY THE FUCK OUT! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" The city of Karakura could have complained with how loud Nel was screaming. She couldn't help it. Nel was tired of the heartbreak and the screaming and the yelling. The best thing she could do for herself was let go, and that's exactly what she had done. Grimmjow sighed, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Nel still struggled to break free but shivered at the way Grimmjow's lips brushed against her skin. Grimmjow sat back up and straddled his girlfriend.

"Fine. I'm leavin' and I'm never comin' back. Have a nice life." He muttered. He pushed himself off of her, and stormed out. Not to mention, he slammed the front door quite loudly. Nel sat up and clutched her heart. _G-Grimmjow..._

"Nel-san?" Orihime's voice was always calming.

"Hime-chan!" Nel cried out.

"N-Nel-san? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Grimmjow and I broke up!"

"Oh no. I'm coming over right now."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Nel lay on the couch staring blankly out of the sliding glass doors, revealing the light of the stars and the moon. She wanted nothing more than the moonlight to wipe her tears away, just like Grimmjow did after they fought. She continued to lie there, her limbs hanging limply on off the couch. Inside, she felt as if she were dead, everything completely stopped.

"I...love...you...my beautiful...panther...my...Grimmjow..." Nel whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

She jumped at the loud knock, surprised at the fact that Orihime had the strength to bang on the door that loudly. Nel sat up, wiped her tears, and dragged herself to the door. She opened it and was greeted with open arms.

"Nel-san!" Orihime cried as she pulled Nel into a life threatning hug. _Damn, this girl is strong!_ Orihime pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Oh, Nel-san!" Nel pulled Orihime inside and clung to her.

"We had a fight...a big fight."

Orihime looked down puzzled. "You've had big fights before."

"This one...this one just seemed bigger than the rest. I told him to get out and never come back. And I told him that I hated him. The worst part is...I actually feel like I never want to see him again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Nel-san, you love him."

"...I know...but my heart can't take it anymore."

Orihime couldn't take seeing her friend in such a fragile state. She walked Nel over to the couch and hugged her tight. "Let it out, Nel. That's the most fragile thing you could do. Do you want me to tell Uryuu-kun and Kuchiki-san that you need some time?"

"No! They'll never forgive me if I do that. They've been working for this ever since they started out."

Orihime shook her head. "Nel-san, this is a lot to take in. Adding that to your workload is gonna overpower you."

"As long as I have my friends, I'll be fine." Nel cracked a small smile.

"You sure?"

Nel looked up at Orihime and tried to smile as much she could. "I'm sure."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Grimmjow punched a hole in the wall and grunted at the little pain he felt. The pain in his heart was much more intense and from the looks of it, Ulquiorra and Stark saw that. Stark looked to Ulquiorra.

"Another fight with Nel." Ulquiorra explained. Stark nodded, realizing now.

"She told me she hates me! SHE NEVER SAID THAT SHE FUCKING HATES ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK SHE ACTUALLY MEANT IT! WELL SCREW HER!"

Ulquiorra shook his head in disappointment. "You idiot, go talk to her."

"Did you hear what I fucking said? She told me to leave and never come back. Screw her! I'll just get with one of the many females that've been dyin' to screw me an' be wit' me!"

Stark shook his head. "Grimmjow, do you hear yourself? You really think you're gonna find a girl that puts up with you like Nel does?"

"Hell yeah!" The icy haired gangster sounded pretty confident, when deep down, he knew he was lying. "You know how many girls are in love with gangsters?"

"Grimmjow, you and Nel have always had fights like this. What makes this so different? Tomorrow, you'll be bragging about how you two had angry sex on the stove."

Grimmjow chuckled in remembrance. After him and Nel fought, they'd make out fiercely and rip eachother's clothes off and go at it like animals all night. _Angry sex=Best. Sex. Ever._

"Not this time...this time it was too much. She'll never take me back. And you know what sucks the most?"

"..." Stark and Ulquiorra stayed quiet.

"I'll be in love with that damn woman until I die."

* * *

**Until he dies...aww Grimm is actually kinda cute when he's sad and vulnerable! I love it! Anyways, please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Sweet sweet venom

**And here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate it. Seriously.**

**Echo Uchiha: Hey! We need to work on this writer's block of yours!**

**Me: I am! Just let me talk to the readers for a second!**

**Echo Uchiha: -pulls my ear- They get the idea. Look, she doesn't own Bleach ok. No seriously. Not kidding. Not a joke. So forreal. Like really. No I'm not kidding. Uh huh. Ok. Alright. Bye.**

**Me: But-**

**Echo Uchiha: No buts! Let's go!**

**Me: OWWWWWW! Please R&R Thanks! Bye! Owwwwwwww! I wanna keep my ear ya know!**

**

* * *

**

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_glass is shattered from the fight_  
_in this tug of war, you'll always win_  
_even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand_  
_with violent words and empty threats_  
_and it's sick that all these battles_  
_are what keeps me satisfied_

_No matter how many times we fight, I always end up with your lips smashing onto mine and melting whenever you tell me you love me. Even if I'm right in an argument, you'll end up winning just because I give in. I never take you serious when you threaten me and call me names because after the fire dies down, we're in eachother's arms tell each other how much we're in love, and how if one leaves the other won't live on. Ha. What's funny yet so wrong, is that I'm in love with the fact that we have this kind of relationship. People never seem to understand why we put up with each other. And that's just it, people aren't supposed to understand why we're in love, because it's none of their damn business. All that mattered was you and me, but since we're no longer together, I can't help but stagger through my apartment with a hole in my heart and cry myself to sleep without your arms around me and your lips kissing my tears away. Push me, shove me, hit me, yell at me, call me names, tell me I'm nothing, break my heart over and over, I don't care what you do. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, I am still in love with you. And those words taste like sweet venom as they leave my lips._

Nel sighed as she modeled the new Kuchiki design on the runway. Her face was her usual beautiful model face that admirers fell in love with instantly. Nel and Orihime were two of the most experienced top models in Karakura town. Nel had once modeled for a company in a distant city named Hueco Mundo. But when she found out that her boss, Sosuke Aizen was a deranged man who killed his employees, Nel had him arrested and moved to Karakura town. There, she met Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Grimmjow. She had met all of them at the same school, Karakura High. As Nel turned around and walked backstage, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the first day she met Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

-It's Flashback Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!- (A/N: Yes that was a play on the 'T-shirt time' from Jersey Shore. Readers: … Me: I was trying to be funny! Ugh forget it...tough crowd)

"_Nel-san! You're gonna be late to class and it's your first week!"_

_A young 17 year old sea green haired beauty turned to Orihime and picked up her fallen books. "Coming Orihime-chan!" She picked them up and ran into her new found friend's direction...only to be knocked down by someone else._

"_Oh! Sorry! It's my first day and I'm kinda confused!"_

"_Geez you crazy woman, watch where you're goin!" The boy yelled. Nel scowled. She stood up and was about to yell until she saw his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that seems to see right into her heart. _H-He's really hot!

"_Hey!" The boy's voice snapped her back into reality. "Watch where you're goin next time! Got it?"_

_Ok, no matter how hot this guy was, no one spoke to Nel like that. Ever. "Look! I said I was sorry! It's my first friggin' day and it's hard ok? Thanks to you, my dreamy first day has become a nightmare!"_

_The boy smirked and took a gentle hold of her chin, slowly bringing her in until she was a mere inch away from his face. "Well if you want, I can make your dreams of being with me come true. Whatta ya say, beautiful?"_

_Nel slapped his hand away. "I don't know what your deal is but you seem like an insensitive idiot. So one, my name's Neliel. Second, I don't know what dream you're talking about but trust me, being with you would be a total nightmare. Third, touch me like that again and I will break your fingers, kick you so hard in your area so hard that you will not have any children. Later, loser."_

_She picked up her books and strutted off but stopped when she was pulled back by that insensitive idiot. "The name's Grimmjow." _

_Nel snatched her hand away. "It's not like I care what your name is. Like I said, later loser." And with that she strutted off._

-End Flashback Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!-

Nel giggled at the memory and sighed. _He was sexy back then too. _She changed into her next dressed and rushed back onto the stage. As she scanned the crowd, she narrowed her eyes at a familiar looking man. He had jet black hair, and emrald eyes. Ulquiorra! Her heart jumped, seeing him would mean that Grimmjow was near.

But soon her heart settled, realizing what she had said last night.

"_The worst part is...I actually feel like I never want to see him again."_

What would happen if she saw Grimmjow again? Everything would go back to the way they were? Would they be lovey dovey again, kissing, touching, loving each other "endlessly"? Then a week later she would be shouting "Get out!"? No. Something had to change. And what had to change was Grimmjow's attitude and his way of trusting Nel. Never had he told her what he did or what had kept him out so late when he came home at 3 or 4 in the morning. Nel dashed backstage and reached for her cellphone. She was overjoyed when Ulquiorra texted her, hoping it would say how Grimmjow couldn't stand the fact of being without her or something really cute like that. It read:

Grimmjow has gone insane. Is it really over between you two?

Needless to say, Nel's heart dropped when she read it. She blinked back tears as she typed the reply:

Yes.

She put her cellphone on silent and stuffed it at the bottom of her unnecessarily large Louis Vutton purse. The last thing she needed to think about was her break up.

8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Rukia!" A certain orange haired 21 year old yelled. The fashionista turned around was greeted with a pair of lips crashing onto hers. Rukia smiled into the kiss then pushed him off.

"You know better than to surprise me strawberry." Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up, midget. I came here to see the show and it was really good. But Nel looked...different. What's up with her?"

This was the first of Rukia hearing about this. When Nel came in for rehearsal, she was her regular cheery bubbly self. Rukia sighed. _I should've been able to see through the mask. I've known Nel for so long. I'll visit her tonight._

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia looked up into her favorite pair of amber eyes.

"Yeah?"

She glanced at her models hustling and bustling to get their next outfit on then scurrying to the runway, then turned back to Ichigo. "I know you wanted to go to dinner tonight but I'm gonna visit Nel."

"Ok, that's fine. Grimmjow said he wanted to talk to me about something anyways."

Rukia smiled and kissed his lips. "Thanks, strawberry." She turned to walk over to Nel but was pulled back into a loving embrace. Rukia inhaled Ichigo's natural scent, the same scent she fell in love with years ago.

"Hurry home, though. I want my _dessert._" Ichigo whispered the word dessert, making sure no one heard besides her. And of course, both knew what Ichigo had meant. Rukia smirked and kissed Ichigo passionately before pulling away.

"Keep making me blush at work and you'll go without dessert for a month."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Oh shit! She better not be serious! _"Please. You know damn well you wouldn't be able to hold out for a month."

Rukia laughed. "Ok, let's make a wager. No sex for a month. Whoever caves into the other, wins. Got it?"

"And what happens when I win?" Ichigo smirked.

Once again, Rukia laughed. "When _I _win, you'll be my personal slave for the week."

"Deal." Ichigo leaned forward to kiss on it but his lips met with Rukia's forehead.

"Gotta work, strawberry. Love ya!" And she was off to tend to her models. Rukia loved the way Ichigo surprised her at her shows, but sometimes she didn't like it because she couldn't tell him about the funny stuff that happened because he would already know. But in the end, Rukia loved Ichigo with all her heart. She was his midget and he was her strawberry. Rukia smiled as she looked down at her engagement ring and one name was running through her mind. _Kurosaki Rukia, Rukia Kurosaki. I like it. No. I love it. _Letting her thoughts go, she walked briskly over to Nel's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Nel! You there kiddo?" Rukia yelled due to the booming music.

"Y-Yes, Rukia-san! Please come in!" Nel yelled back. She jumped when Rukia entered, hoping that she wasn't in trouble.

"Hey." Rukia said.

"Hi."

"How you holdin up? I heard you did an awesome job walking in those 5 inch heels, you weren't even trained to walk in those. Great job."

Nel smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. It was now or never. Heh."

Rukia laughed dryly then motioned Nel to sit down as she did the same. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yes! Yes of cour-"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Rukia's tone became stern and firm. "You know better than to lie to me."

Nel looked away. Only her closest friends...and Grimmjow knew her full name. And only they used her full name when they were dead serious. She knew that this was no laughing matter. "Ok. I'm not fine. Grimmjow and I broke up."

"But you two always-"

"For good. I told him to get out and never come back."

Rukia sighed and put her hands on Nel's shoulders. "Nel. Nel, kiddo, look at me." Nel raised her head and looked into her friend's eyes. "Take some personal days."

"No! Ishida needs me for his new shoes that go with his spring outfit. He says I'm the only model that can wear it!"

Rukia glared, making Nel squirm back into her seat. Defying Rukia was like trying to blow up the moon. Impossible. "I'll find another model. This isn't normal, even for you. Usually when you two crazy ass lovebirds fight, you're sad one minute and as soon as he comes to your shows, you light up. But this time, your whole vibe has changed. And it's actually scaring me. Ichigo noticed it when he was watching the show and told me that you were different. You're never different."

Nel held her head down and tears streamed down her cheek. "I-I miss him, but I don't. I hate him b-but I-I love him."

Rukia pulled Nel into a hug and patted her back. "Nel, don't let him break you."

The model sniffled. "Too late."

"Take some time off. I'll give you the rest of the week but get ready to train the new girls on those 5 inch heels on Saturday. You and Orihime are the only two that know how to walk in those shoes the right way. Understand?"

Nel smiled and wiped her tears. "Ok! Thank you, Rukia-san. And I apologize if I messed up any part of the show."

"Oh shut up. I'll let Orihime go early, she probably finished her run by now. She'll take you home and I'll swing by tonight. We'll have a girls night, how does that sound?"

Nel beamed. "Great!" Thanks, Rukia.

"Good. I'll see you tonight, kiddo." Rukia playfully touched her fist to Nel's chin. She got up and left, leaving Nel to pack her stuff. As she packed, she looked at her dressing room. So many memories, when she got first job and had to share her dressing room, the day when she had it to herself for the first time, the first time Grimmjow came to visit her...

_-Flashback-_

___Nel rushed to her dressing room, hoping to get into her clothes on time. But when she opened the door, the entire room was roses. Blood red roses. Literally, the room was stuffed with them, from floor to celiling. Nel gasped and smiled at the touching act. She noticed a sticky note on the counter that was placed to a single plastic rose. Nel picked it up and read:_

_I'll keep chasin' after you until the last rose dies. _

_-Love, your panther. _

___Tears formed in Nel's eyes. She called Grimmjow her panther due to his animalistic personality in and out of the bedroom. She laughed out loud and dove into the bed of roses but landed on something large, hard, and strangely soft._

_"__Ow! Damn woman!" That voice..._

___Nel jumped up and scoured through the excess roses to find Grimmjow hiding under them all. He was going to hop out and surprise her but uh that wasn't gonna happen since she nearly jumped onto his spine. He struggled getting up and ____plopped into a chair._

_"__Like your surprise?" He asked, smirking. Nel smiled and threw her arms around Grimmjow's neck._

_"__I love it and you."_

___Grimmjow chuckled and pulled Nel onto his lap. "You better." He covered his lips with his own and tightened his hold on his girl's waist. Nel shivered at Grimmjow's every touch. His kisses were rough yet gentle and every time she sat on his lap, she was on cloud 9. Nel sighed in content and locked her fingers in Grimmjow's hair, pulling him closer. Grimmjow noticed this and growled quietly, just like a panther. He slithered his hands up Nel's shirt but they were pulled back down by those soft hands._

_"__Not here, baby. I could get into a lot of trouble."_

___Grimmjow growled again. "It'd be worth it." He continued to attack Nel's neck with rough kisses. But again, Nel pulled away._

_"__No. We'll celebrate when I get home."_

_"__Ugh, come on babe!" The panther whined, but seeing Nel with her serious face and crossed arms across her chest, there was no way. Grimmjow sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'll see you when you get home." Nel smiled and pecked his lips before standing up before helping him up._

_"__Now get out so I can change." She shoved Grimmjow playfully._

_"__Oh hell no! I wanna see this." Grimmjow leaned against the door, smirking deviously._

___Nel giggled. "No! Now get out!" She opened the door and shoved him out. _

_"__Hey woman!"_

_"__What?"_

_"__Break a leg!" And with that, Grimmjow left. Nel blushed and closed the door. With no one seeing her, she slid down to the floor and reached for the plastic rose and twiddled it with her fingers. __I love you too Grimm..._

_-End Flashback-_

Nel finished packing and opened the door. Orihime was standing there with her bags as well.

"Come on, Nel-san. Let's go to lunch."

"Ok."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Good afternoon ladies, my name is Hanatarou and I will be your waiter. Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

Nel smiled. "Yes please. I'll have a-"

"Raspberry Lemonade." A gruff yet sexy voice said behind Hanatarou. "It's her favorite."

Nel shook uncontrollably making the menu in her hand shake even more than she was. She looked up and saw those piercing blue eyes, those same eyes that made her go weak instantly.

Grimmjow smirked. "Hey beautiful." But little did Nel know, he was talking to the girl that wrapped her flimsy arms around Grimmjow's neck. She pouted.

"I can never sneak up on you!"

The gangster laughed. "Of course you can't." The flimsy girl was about 5'6, meaning Grimmjow towered over her, short black hair cut into a bob with lime highlights. She had piercing blue eyes just like Grimmjow's, and way too much make up, which made Nel laugh inside. But she couldn't believe that Grimmjow would pick up some random girl and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours since they broke up. Bastard...

Nel kept her cool as Orihime threw her a worried look.

"Nel-san, you ok?"

"Fine." She replied with a smile. She noticed the two walk into a booth near the window and glared as she saw Grimmjow put his arm around her and whisper into the girl's ear. Fire erupted in Nel, never had she seen Grimmjow pull of something like this. When they fought, deep down, they loved each other. Now it looked like Grimmjow didn't love Nel at all, better yet, he acted like he never loved her to begin with. Nel looked up at Hanatarou and smiled.

"Excuse me, Hanatarou-kun. Can you bring those two drinks for me? A vodka tonic for him, and a cosmo for his companion."

"Yes, ma'am. And for you miss?"

Orihime smiled. "Oh! Gomen! I'll have a raspberry lemonade as well. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"You're very welcome. I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

Orihime smiled at Hanatarou again then turned to Nel with a worried face. "Why did you just buy drinks for them?" She whispered.

Nel smirked. "You'll see." She smirked even more when she saw Hanatarou bring Grimmjow and his date their drinks. He motioned at Nel, telling them how she bought their drinks. Grimmjow held up his drink at Nel and winked. She winked back and walked over to their table.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Anytime. Now, here's the reason I bought you those drinks." Nel snatched the drink out of Grimmjow's hand and emptied it on his face. The restaurant gasped and some even snickered at the gangster who was now covered in vodka. Nel smirked and turned to the girl.

"He's the last person you want to get involved with. All he's gonna do is break your heart over and over again. Trust me." She turned to a now pissed off Grimmjow. "I know from experience." Nel left with a goodbye and went back to her table and high-fived Orihime.

"Nice! Now exactly how to handle it, but you did handle yourself."

"Thanks." Nel said with a smile.

* * *

**Well that was it! Now lemme say sumthin quick before u know who gets a hold of me**

**Echo Uchiha: HEY! Get back here!**

**Me: Crap! Ok i gotta go! Hope you enjoy! BYE! OWWWWWWWWWWW! Seriously, I'm gonna have one ear pretty soon! OW!  
**


	3. Come back to me

**So yeah I appreciate the reviews I'm getting. Thanks you guys. I'm in a little funk right now so it's been a while since I've updated anything. Sorry about that. But hopefully I'll be updating soon. Anyways, as you guys know I don't own Bleach and anyone in it. **

**

* * *

**

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories_

___Life is...different without you. No yelling, no screaming, no love making. Silence. Booming silence fills my heart and echoes through my head every single time I remember how we always made up. I want to feel that pain again, I want to feel anything that has to do with you. I don't care if it's pain, happiness, sadness, anything. People tell me to leave you alone but you and I both know that I can't do that. It's funny, rumors are going around at the agency saying I'm a masochist, and I couldn't say that it's not true. Any pain that is caused by you I will gladly accept because my heart is basically yours. I'm a cheery, bubbly, masochistic girl who just wants her beautiful panther back. I want you, I need you. Can't you see that, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. _

___

* * *

_

Orihime finished her food and looked at Nel who was poking a tomato around with her fork, frowning upon her plate.

"Nel-san, you just stood up to Grimmjow and his date. Don't tell me that didn't make you feel better."

Nel shook her head. "It did...for like two minutes. Orihime, I still love him."

Orihime sighed and placed some money on the table. "Well, we're gonna have to help you get him back then." She smiled at her friend. Nel gasped and looked up at Orihime.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go back to your place and we'll invite Uryuu-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Stark-san, and Ulquiorra-san. They'll help you. We all will."

Nel was so touched that Orihime would invite all of her friends to help her out with something so trivial.

"Thanks, Orihime." Nel and Orihime stood up from the booth, and before they left the restaurant, Nel took one look back at Grimmjow who was staring right back at her. She frowned at him and mouthed, "I'm sorry" and then left. Grimmjow was shocked. Did she just...apologize?

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Grimmjow is an idiot, but I'm sad to say that he's moved on. He's with Stark's ex." Ulquiorra said. Stark nodded.

Nel sighed, Rukia patted her back. "Ichigo never told me that, but he did tell me that Grimmjow wanted to talk to him about something. That's why he's not here."

Orihime nodded. "Nel-san, maybe this is what's best for you two. You guys were always unstable with each other. But apart, you seem pretty sane."

Nel looked up at the circle of friends around her and let the tears flow.

"Y-You're right..."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Ichigo banged on the door of what seemed like a fancy apartment. "Grimmjow! Open the damn door! I'm freezin' my ass off!" The orange haired man, tapped his foot in order to stay warm. He was thankful when Grimmjow finally opened the door.

"What up, carrot top?" The panther greeted with a drunken grin. Ichigo scoffed and pushed Grimmjow back inside, entering the apartment as well.

"So, you made me come to some random chick's apartment so I can take care of your wasted ass?"

Grimmjow laughed. "No, mom. I need to talk to you about Nel. We broke up yesterday." He frowned and slumped back into a chair. Ichigo sighed and held his forehead in his hand.

"Why did you two break up?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her."

Ichigo looked around. "Well you are crashing at some chick's apartment."

Grimmjow growled. "No you idiot. The first time I met this girl was right after Nel and I broke up. This chick's been on my dick since me and Nel got together but I've been tryna think of ways to get back wit my girl."

Ichigo shrugged. I wonder... "Nel is at her place talking with Rukia, Orihime, Stark, and Ulquiorra. And more than likely, they're telling her to leave your ass alone. How many times have you fought with her?"

"Over a hundred times." Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo sighed. "Damn it, Grimmjow. How the hell do you get into a hundred fights with this girl?"

Grimmjow sighed then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Nobody understands our relationship and it's supposed to be that way. All I know is that I want my girl back. I don't need this girl, I want Nel."

It was obvious that Grimmjow's facade was no more. Ichigo was surprised that he saw the pain in the panther's eyes. Sadness, desperation, anger...vulnerability. Ichigo knew he was never the one to show his emotions to someone other than his girl. This was the first time that Grimmjow showed any type of vulnerability, sometimes he would hide that from Nel sometimes, and Nel was his girl. Ichigo sighed, he knew that he didn't know the crazy and unnecessary relationship that belonged to his friend and his girl. You need her...don't you?

"You really do need this, don't you?"

Grimmjow, with his head on the table, raised his head and looked at Ichigo. "Need what, strawberry?"

"This twisted relationship. You're used to breaking each other's hearts all the time, and it looks like that's all you're used to. But what I don't get is why you haven't told her about what you do?"

"You think she'll accept me boosting cars and robbing banks? I'm a theif, don't get me wrong, I'm slick and I know how not to get caught. But you're right, I need that girl. She's the one that stuck by me and she knows how to satisfy me. Damn does that woman know how to-"

"Stop! I don't need pictures." Ichigo cut in.

Grimmjow smirked. "Awww, strawberry is still a virgin?"

"Please. In your dreams."

The panther's smirk grew wider. "I knew you'd hit that sooner or later. Berry is growin' up!"

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow. "Shut up! Now, what are you gonna do?"

The blue haired gangster sighed and slumped in his chair. "I don't know. Nel told me to get out and never come back. Something tells me she meant it."

"Nah. If there's one thing I know about Nel is that she'll always love you."

Grimmjow laughed. I remember the first day she told me that...

-It's Flashback TIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEE-

Nel laughed as she felt Grimmjow's arms encircle her waist and pull her closer.

"You're late..." Her panther muttered as he kissed her neck. Nel sighed and kissed his neck.

"Sorry, baby. Rukia kept me late because she wanted to talk to me about something."

Grimmjow kissed her neck again and nodded toward their dining table. "Well, there's some food for you in the microwave. I made your favorite...but don't expect it every night."

Nel giggled. "Thanks, hon." She walked into the kitchen and opened the microwave. A plate of shrimp pasta sat in there, the zesty aroma hit Nel in the face and she took a nice long whif.

"Babe, you make the best shrimp pasta! What's for dessert?"

Grimmjow smirked and dashed over to Nel, snaking his arms around her waist. "You're my dessert." He turned Nel around in his arms and kissed her lips. Nel wanted to resist but ended giving in and tangling her fingers in her panther's icy blue hair. She pulled him closer and gasped at Grimmjow bit her lower lip. He took this opportunity and snaked his tongue into Nel's mouth. A two tongue tango erupted between the two. Nel pulled away and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"You know, I'm not a good guy."

Nel sighed. "You're my guy. That's all that matters." She placed her hands on Grimmjow's cheeks and pulled his face close enough that his nose was touching hers. "I love you, and I will always love you. Got it?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I can't get rid of you, can I?"

"Hell no. So deal with it."

-End Flashback-

"Good times..." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned up against the front door of the girl's apartment. "So what happens now?"

"You're gonna sit here and wallow in your own self pity?"

Grimmjow glared at the berry headed man who just glared back. "Take me to Nel's apartment."

8&8&8&8&8&8&

Nel wiped her tears again and waved goodbye to the group her friends who came to her rescue.

"Thanks guys for being here. I appreciate it."

The group nodded and stood up to prepare their goodbyes.

"Well, Stark and I need to go and handle some things. We'll see you later." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly. Stark nodded and waved goodbye as they filed out the door. Nel laughed quietly. Such weird mysterious guys. But they mean well. Rukia and Orihime walked over to Nel and gave her a hug.

"You'll be fine, Neliel. I promise." Rukia said quietly. Nel hugged back with great force to let both Orihime and Rukia know she was so grateful to have them as friends.

"Thanks, you two. I mean it." Nel whispered, she let go and smiled as Orihime wiped her tears away. Nel walked the two out the door and waved as they continued to walk out onto the parking lot and to their cars.

"Goodnight you guys! And I'll be fine, I promise." She called out to the group. Rukia turned around.

"You better be! You and Orihime are my pride and joy in this modeling world!" Orihime laughed.

"Rukia-san and I will visit tomorrow, ok?" The red headed girl called out. Nel nodded and smiled. She walked back into her apartment and closed the door. The midnight air, slithered its way into the apartment from the balcony and filled the place instantly. Nel loved this time of night, the stars were out and the moon illuminated her place with realizing it. She walked out onto the balcony, leaned over the rail and gazed at the stars that shined oh so bright.

"It's beautiful, tonight." Her thoughts now turning into words.

"Nah, the beauty of the night doesn't have shit on you." A certain panther said smoothly. That rough husky voice soothing its way into Nel's ears. She turned around and looked dead into those icy blue eyes. My beautiful panther...

Nel gasped and tried to back away but failed due to the rail stopping her. She was cornered now, and deep down, she had been waiting for this moment ever since she told him to leave. "Grimmjow..." The model whispered.

"Hi, beautiful."

* * *

**Hope u guys enjoyed the fic! I wanna update really soon it's just that some stuff has been getting to me and I've been so out of it lately. Please R&R. And thanks again, I truly appreciate it.**


	4. You plus Me equals Peaceful Insanity

**This is the last chapter of this fic. It's gonna end with eminem's verse because eminem is sooooooooooooooooooo effing awesome! i heart him sooooo much! lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. And as for Linger, I'm still working on it and myy Hitsukarin fic, I decided not to put it up for adoption. A friend of mine helped out myy block so be ready for an update on that hopefully by the end of this week. Yay. So anyways, like I said, hope u enjoy! Now, onto the disclaimer!**

**Nel: F a n c y C h i k 93 doesn't own Bleach.**

**Grimmjow: But I own Nel, so nobody better try and make a pass at my girl. Unless you wanna be six feet under.**

**Me: Grimmjow shut up! You think Nel is gonna leave you for some weakling? No! So shut up!**

**Grimmjow: -glares- Did you just tell me to shut up?**

**Nel: Down, Grimmjow!**

**Grimmjow: -cute panther face-**

**Me: This couple is too awesome! Please R&R!  
**

* * *

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you  
pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f–kin' mind, without you, I'm out it _

___Ever since I met you, I knew I would always have you in my life. With your hourglass body to your fuckin' childish personality, to your sexy ass lips, I will always be your slave. When you told me to leave and never come back, you knew damn well I was not going to listen. So here I am, standing right behind you admiring your beauty that just gets better from the moon. This is probably the part where you want me to get down on my knees and fuckin' beg you to take you back. I don't beg, I'm a panther and I take what I want. And what I want, what I need is you Nel. Don't you see you damn woman? I love you, Neliel Tu Oderschvank._

Nel gasped and turned around. "G-Grimmjow!" Her heart jumped for joy while her head began to spin. "W-What are you doing here?"

The panther smirked. "I'm here to take you back."

Nel turned away and stared back into the night. "I don't want you back." He can't know that I've been yearning for him ever since he left. Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped his arms his girlfriend's waist roughly. "I don't remember askin' you, Nel." He kissed her neck tenderly and pulled her closer. "If you tell me to get out, I'll burn this place down with both of us inside. I'm not livin' this life without you, hate me if you want, but fuck it, I love you damn it!"

Nel looked away and sighed. "Get off me, Grimmjow. You don't deserve me."

"What the hell? You think I don't know that already? Of course I don't fuckin deserve you! But I'm not gonna let you walk out of my life, woman. So deal with it." Grimmjow growled. With every passing moment, the panther's rage was slowly dying down. That was because he had his beautiful Neliel by his side and he couldn't ask for a more beautiful girlfriend. And he knew if he wanted to keep his Nel, he would have to tell her what he does.

"Nel, I gotta tell you somethin'." Grimmjow said. Nel nodded and wiped her tears as she was led to the couch. She waited for Grimmjow to lounge on the couch then she let herself be pulled into his arms. Nel relaxed in her panther's arms, her back against his chest and his forehead rested in the crook of her neck. He sighed and started.

"You wanted to know what happens when I go chill with the guys." He felt Nel nod, giving him the signal to continue.

"We...steal."

"W-What?"

"We rob banks and we've been robbin' banks for a while. I distract the guards while Ulquiorra and Stark break into the vault. They shoot me a text when the job is done."

Nel stayed quiet for a moment then asked. "How long have you been doing this?"

"..." Grimmjow shook his head, letting her know that he didn't want to answer because they both knew it was gonna start an argument. Nel refused to take the silence for an answer.

"Tell me, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. Tell me or I will never let you back into my life ever again."

"Bullshit." Grimmjow spat out.

Nel smirked evilly. "Try me."

"I've been doin' it for a while."

Nel shifted in disappointment. "Before or after we started dating?"

"Both." And when Nel heard that, her heart broke. You'd think that he would think of me when he does that stuff. She thought sadly. Tears were now racing down her cheeks and the childish yet firm Neliel started to shake. Grimmjow felt this and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I needed the money."

Nel shook her head and pried herself out of Grimmjow's arms. "I have money, you dumbass! Did you not realize that I'm a model? What's wrong with you?"

"What the fuck do I look like being with a woman who makes more money than me?" Grimmjow roared back.

"Are you insane? You're robbing banks to protect your foolish pride? I thought you were smarter than that, Grimmjow! You may have dropped out of college but you were an A student! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I never fit in, Nel! You of all people knew that! And last time I checked, you dropped out to become a model!"

Nel looked away and blushed. It was the truth, her, Ichigo, Rukia, and Grimmjow all dropped out because none of them fit. Their personalities were not normal and there was no way any of them would confine to the likes of Seretei University. Rukia inherited her brother and sister's modeling agency, Ichigo went into business with his dad, Nel joined Rukia's agency and Grimmjow joined Ulquiorra and Stark to make a name for themselves. They were known to the world as the infamous Espada. The devious yet clever three man team who could rob a bank in less than 60 seconds. Of course, the authorities would never catch them, they were too good. But even though Nel knew they were never going to get caught, she didn't want to take the chance. She has never told Grimmjow but one day, she wanted to have a family with her panther and have little baby panthers running around one day. Would she have all of this knowing that they'd spend the rest of their lives covering their tracks? The model shook her head and looked dead into Grimmjow's eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Grimm? That I'll always be here for you even if you get locked up? No matter how much we fight I'll never get tired of it? But you know what, I am. This is bullshit! And so are you, get the fuck out. For good." And when the last word left her lips, Nel ran into the bedroom and locked the door. Grimmjow was left on the couch, mouth agape at what she said. We've been like this for the longest and now she decides that she's tired of it. Fuck that. I've been with this damn woman for too fucking long for her to end it. He hopped off the couch and ran to the bedroom, banging on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR, NEL! You know damn well that I'll break it down!"

Nel gasped and hid in the sheets, crying her eyes out. Please...don't leave and don't stay, Grimm. As much as I want you to break my heart, it still hurts. She jumped when Grimmjow banged on the door again.

"NEL LET ME IN!"

The light green haired girl shook her head and cried even more. "NO!"

Fury built up in the pit of Grimmjow's stomach as he heard Nel's sobs. The last thing he wanted to hear was his girlfriend cry. And with her sobs as loud as they were, it just added fuel to the fire. No more. The panther muttered in his mind. He backed away slowly then put all his force into his foot as he kicked the door down. Nel screamed and tried to escape but she only backed herself into a corner. Grimmjow approached her like the panther he was and pinned her against the wall in the corner. He brought his head up slowly and was surprised at the fear in her eyes.

"Nel..." Grimmjow whispered. Nel shook her head and tried to avert her eyes but stood still, looking into her panther's eyes.

"P-Please..." She sobbed. "Please don't. Just...Just leave and-"

Grimmjow pressed his forehead against her roughly. "No. You're fuckin stuck with me. I can't live without you, damn it."

Nel gasped and smiled. That was the nicest thing he's ever said to me... She thought with a childish smile on her face. "Then don't." She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him so close that their lips were a breath away from each other.

"This relationship is hectic but I can't live without it. But I ask you from the bottom of my heart to please stop stealing. I can't have our little ones having a criminal for a father."

Grimmjow gasped. "Nel...are...are you..."

Nel giggled and shook her head. "No, but I wanna be one day. And I can't have you robbing banks and shit with our little one asking where you are every other fucking night."

Grimmjow chuckled dryly and wrapped his arms around Nel's waist, pulling her close. Never heard her curse at me that much...kinda sexy. He smirked and kissed her forehead. "It's a pride thing, baby."

Nel shook her head. "Your pride should be around this crazy ass relationship that we have. The only opinion that you have to worry about is mine. Who cares if I make a lot of money, you can too. Ichigo can open up a position for you at his company, that way, you'll be making more money than me. I just don't want to lose you...is that so much to ask?"

"No, it's not. Fine. I'll talk to Strawberry and ask if I can get a job at his company and we'll live happily friggin' after. How does that sound?" He growled. Nel smiled and kissed his lips soundly.

"Sounds great." The model wrapped her arms around Grimmjow and pulled him close. The panther looked down at his girlfriend in a puzzled manner. She's never hugged me like that before...like she doesn't want to let me go...ever. He thought with a rare smile on his face. Soon, the panther hugged back and hugged even tighter.

Nel sighed in content, letting her thoughts become words. "My beautiful panther. I love you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked and captured Nel's lips with a tender passion-filled kiss. "I love you too, Nel. Too fuckin much."

**_5 years later..._**

"Ow!" Cried the green haired model. She had just finished another runway in Milan and was in her dressing room happy to finally have those five in heels taken off. She sighed in relief, grabbed her cellphone, and collapsed in her chair. Nel smiled when she saw a text from her boyfriend reading:

**Strawberry gave me the VP position of the marketing department. Probly cuz I threatened to beat his face in if he didn't. Oh and there's sumthin 4 u home. I got it for u yesterday.****See u when u get home, woman.**

**-ur panther**

Nel squealed in happiness and packed her stuff with that unforgettable smile on her face. Everything was going perfect, her and Orihime were world class models, Grimmjow ended up making more money than Nel, Rukia and Ichigo got married, everything was just right with the world.

Nel didn't get home until the next day and smiled when the taxi brought her up to her apartment building. She beamed at the taxi driver and ended up giving the man so much money he could quit his job and retire. "Keep the change, sir! And don't forget to smile!"

The driver was speechless. Nel laughed as she heard the driver scream in extreme happiness. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH YEAHHHHHHHH! THIS JOB SUCKS ANYWAY! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH PRETTY LADY!"

Nel smiled and ran up to her apartment and fiddled with her keys due to the excitement. When she finally got her keys, she pushed them into the lock, unlocked the door and gasped at what she saw. There were scattered rose petals all over the apartment and the place smelled like an entire bottle of perfume and axe were sprayed. But only Grimmjow knew that Nel adored that smell which could only mean her panther was home.

"Grimmjow!" She yelled as she ran to the bedroom with inhuman speed. When she opened the door, something dropped onto the floor. Nel picked it up and looked at it with loving eyes. It was a pure platinum necklace, and on it hung a beautiful pure silver ring with diamond baguettes in the shape of little paws, in the center was a pure white diamond in the shape of a flower.

Nel gasped as she heard of a familiar voice that made her knees weak. "Oh yeah about that. How 'bout doin' something crazy as hell? Marry me."

Tears swelled up in her eyes and smirked at Grimmjow. "I don't have the option to say no, now do I?"

Grimmjow smirked back. "Hell no." He smirked even more when Nel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"It's not like I'd take it anyway. Nel Jaggerjaquez, I like it."

"Well, I fuckin' love it. And you."

Nel smiled and let herself be swooped up into her panthers arms. "I'm crazy to be with you."

"Do you regret any of it?"

Nel shook her head and kissed Grimmjow's neck. "As insane as we both are, I think we need each other to stay sane. And making up is the best part..."

"Well let's do that now." Grimmjow slammed his lips onto Nel's and pushed her up against the wall. Nel regained strength and pushed Grimmjow onto the floor, leaving him shocked. Damn this woman is strong. Nel smiled and closed the door.

"You never know who could barge in here."

"Whatever, it'll be a privilege to see two beautiful people screwin'."

Nel blushed. "B-Beautiful."

Grimmjow smirked and cupped his girlfriend's face and kissed her lips. "Yeah, so fuckin' beautiful."

Nel smiled. "Promise me somethin', Grimmjow."

"Anything."

"This relationship will never become normal."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Never in this lifetime." He took Nel into his arms once more and kissed her lips. "Insanity is what's keepin' me fuckin' sane with you."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh and I kinda need to tell you something..." Nel looked away and blushed, making Grimmjow worry.

"What the hell is going on?"

Nel giggled. "You're gonna be a daddy panther in about 9 months." And the blue haired thief did something Nel thought he'd never do...ever. Grimmjow fainted. Nel panicked and slapped him twice to wake him up. He fluttered his eyes open and cupped Nel's face.

"Did you just say that I'm gonna be a father?"

Nel nodded. "Yes, I did. Now I'm gonna have two panthers runnin' around."

Grimmjow smirk grew wider and slammed his lips onto Nel's. "How the hell was I able to have a girl like you all to myself?"

"You drove me insane to the point where I can't live without you." Nel said with a smile on her face. Grimmjow laughed and touched his forehead with his girl's.

"I love you, you crazy ass woman."

Nel giggled. "I love you too, you insane man."

* * *

**Soooooooooo yeah thts how it goes**. **Nel and Grimm stay a happy dysfunctional couple! YAY! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
